Motherly Advice
by DrakiraDormiens
Summary: Henry is having some girl trouble and Emma and Regina take it upon themselves to help him. Swan Queen friendship! ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Hope you like this one :) Also, this is Swan Queen FRIENDSHIP, not romance, although you can interpret it as a pairing if you wish.**

 **Please review and favourite! Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I WISH I owned OUaT...but I don't...so yeah...**

* * *

 **Motherly Advice**

* * *

Henry watched her talking animatedly to her friends and he had to smile at her wide hand gestures and goofy expressions. He was so immersed in his current activity, in fact, that he didn't realize the group of chatty girls was now nearly beside him.

"Hi, Henry!" laughed Paige, waving a little before joining her friends on their bikes.

He felt heat rise to his cheeks and waved back. "H-hi Paige!" he stuttered, moving forward—only to trip over a rock. He landed in the dirt hard, his face turning red as he heard laughter behind him.

Brilliant. Had she seen that? Had she even heard him? Henry wondered what the girl pictured when she thought of him—most likely a stuttering, bumbling buffoon. He stood up and dusted himself off, sighing and making his way angrily to the parking lot where Emma was waiting to pick him up.

He didn't bother greeting his mother and simply jumped in the back of the yellow bug, shutting the door behind him. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, least of all Emma. She would probably tease him about it anyway.

"Hi, Henry!" he heard his mom's voice call from the front.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Aren't going to say hello to your other mother?" spoke a very different voice—one Henry instantly recognized as his Mom—his other mom, Regina. He looked up, surprised to see his other mother looking back at him from the passenger seat.

"Mom?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Great. Why did both his moms have to pick him up? They had both probably witnessed the humiliating debacle that had occurred only a few minutes before.

"Emma," began the raven-haired woman, jerking her thumb at the blonde woman in the seat next to her, "said you were having some girl trouble."

Henry groaned and shot a glare at a guilty-looking Emma. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It kinda slipped out..." She shrugged.

Henry's glare didn't relent and Emma cringed slightly. "So what if I'm having girl trouble?" he growled. "Why do you care?"

He saw Regina and Emma exchange a glance and his annoyance only grew. He wasn't a little kid anymore—he didn't need his mothers hovering over him all the time.

"I think _someone's_ starting their rebellious teenage years," muttered Emma under her breath, revving up the engine.

"I heard that!" he hissed.

"You know," said Regina, turning around in her seat, "I'm a woman." She gestured to the blonde in the driver's seat. "We both are."

"Really?" he asked, mocking surprise. "I didn't know!"

"What I mean to say," corrected the Queen, "is that we can give you advice."

"Yeah, kid," added Emma as she moved the bug out of the parking lot. "We're _knowledgeable_ in this field."

"I'm sure you are," said Henry dryly.

"For starters," began Emma, ignoring his sarcasm, "you have to get the girl something she likes. Chocolates maybe...or a grilled cheese...I want a grilled cheese..."

"She's not _you_ , Swan," snapped Regina. "Most women don't eat junk all day."

"She's not a _woman_!" retorted Emma. "She's a girl! And what do you mean I eat junk all day? A grilled cheese is not junk! It's a delicacy!"

"Did you forget the chocolates? The ice cream? The fries?" said the former Evil Queen deprecatingly. "You eat like a child."

"And Paige is a child!"

Henry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, tired of his moms' bickering. A few moments had passed when car halted suddenly and he pitched forward, bonking his head against the seat in front of him. He sat back and rubbed his head, shooting an irritated glance at Emma.

"Mom! What was that for?"

The blonde jerked her head toward the window and Henry looked outside, seeing a girl sitting alone on a table outside of Granny's. It was only after a few moments that he realized it was Paige.

"There she is!" hissed Emma.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her!" prompted Regina.

Henry rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm, but exited the car nonetheless. He cast a wary glance at the lone girl in front of him before continuing to move toward her. She greeted him warmly and gestured for him to join her on the bench beside her.

He nodded coolly (on the inside, he was bursting with joy) and accepted her invitation. He ignored the frantic gestures from his mothers waiting inside the car, and instead asked Paige how she was doing.

"I'm fine," said the girl shyly. "How about you?"

"G-good," he spluttered. He didn't know what to say, but he regained his confidence the instant he glanced at the yellow bug parked outside the diner. His mothers were rooting for him. "I'm good," he repeated. "Er, Paige..."

"Yes?"

"You wanna meet up sometime? Get some ice cream or something?"

Paige smiled. "Like a date?"

He grinned. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I guess."

The brunette laughed, and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon," she giggled. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked off, leaving a very flustered Henry sitting alone outside of Granny's.

Out of the corner of his eye, he briefly glimpsed his mothers giving each other a high-five, and he smiled.


End file.
